kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Saich
Restraints |series = Kamen Rider Zerone |type = Villain (Current;Unknowingly as a spy) Astronaut/Ally (Formerly) |affiliation = Elliott Industries HackNet (Hacked) |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Astronaut Glitch Assault |lastepisode = Astronaut Glitch Assault |numberofepisodes = 1 (Zerone) |cast = |image2 = }} Saich was an Astronaut-Type Humandroid who is in charge of Elle. He has a brother named Neadeal who is also an Astronaut-Type Humandroid. He was later hacked by Joel to work as sleeper agent for HackNet and transforms into Kamen Rider Glitch. History Personality Forms Kamen Rider Glitch Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 188.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.4 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 17.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 58.6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 25.1 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. Dodo Maldroid is Glitch's primary form accessed by using the Dodo SD Hacker in the SDecode Enforcer. In this form, Glitch has a stronger punching power than Zerone's Rising Hopper form and the same speed, but his jump height and kicking power are far less. Glitch makes up for the lack of jump height, however, with his ability to shoot electricity. Sadly, he was still outmatched by Zerone Shining Hopper and Volcanus Assault Wolf. Even so, he was still able to resist some of his attacks. Due to Saich's position as supervisor of Elle, Glitch has the unique ability to control communications devices, including Elle itself. It was because of this ability that he was used by HackNet to create the Assault Wolf SD Programmer. Glitch's eight SD Holders are modified to allow him to extract the inserted SD Programmer' AniModels from Elle through an imitation of the authorization process and direct them into the Ark. In battle, Glitch is armed with the Dodo Maldroid's Wing Sabers and can produce lightning from his hands to electrocute his enemies. Dodo Maldroid consists of the following parts: *'Dodo Head': The helmet. **'Dodo Goggles': The dark-grey frame that surrounds the Dodo Scope. The armor contains visual devices component analyzers to enhance the suit's electric's creation process. **'Dodo Signal': The 'dodo head' on top of the forehead. It is a control device that analyses information on the surroundings collected by the **'Dodo Scope': The eyes. They have excellent telephoto and target tracking capabilities. They also function as an imaging radar monitor, so that even if there is an altitude difference or distance, it is possible to track a locked-on target. This enables a homing kick that strikes the target from a high altitude. **'Force Top': The top of the helmet. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric that has extremely low breath-ability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, the special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. **'Audio Enforcers': The ear units. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Force Cable. *'Force Suit': The bodysuit. It is made out of a special fabric which has extremely low breathability and permeability, protecting Force from corrosive acid. It also keeps internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. Additionally, the special coating applied to the surface reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making the Force Suit a form of stealth equipment. *'Force Arms': The arms. By receiving the energy generated by the SDecode Enforcer, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. *'Force Legs': The legs. By receiving the energy generated by the SDecode Enforcer, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. *'Force Gloves': The gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the SDecode Enforcer. The fingertips are protected with sharp armor and can be used as weapons. *'Impact Armor': The armor pieces. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to harmful impacts with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Impact Armor's arrangement allows them to easily move with the wearer's movements. *'Armor Core': The central chestpiece. It is the Impact Armor control unit. The status of each part of the Impact Armor is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain point, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. *'Force Boots': The boots. They protect the feet and improve the wearer's running and kicking ability. In addition, the strength of the armor material is utilized to enable activities in extreme environments where humans cannot enter. *'Force Cables': The Black cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the SDecode Enforcer. In addition, taking advantage of their high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized SD Programmer's AniModel and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has two finishers: *'Maldroid Break': Similar to the Dodo Maldroid's Hacking Finish, Glitch performs a simultaneous red energy slash with two red lighting versions of the Wing Sabers. *'Maldroid Decimation': Glitch produces a stream of red lighting that flies at the enemy. This form is exclusive to Zerone Episode 14 Equipment Devices *SDecode Enforcer - Transformation device. *SD Programmers *SD Hackers *SD Holder - Unlike other Riders, Glitch is equipped with eight SD Holders. Weapons *Wing Sabers Relationships *Neadeal: Neadeal is Saich's brother and fellow Astronaut-Type Humandroid Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Appearances * Kamen Rider Zerone **Episode 14: Astronaut Glitch Assault Category:Elliott Industries Category:Kamen Rider Zerone Category:Zerone Riders Category:Zerone Characters Category:HackNet